


Getting (Un)Lucky in the Windy City

by NoMansLand_2020



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansLand_2020/pseuds/NoMansLand_2020
Summary: Magnus is excited to show Alexander the Windy City in its prime, St. Patrick's Day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 24
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	Getting (Un)Lucky in the Windy City

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly book canon but I am definitely imagining Magnus’ loft from the TV show.

Alec was ready to go in his brand new sweatshirt. Magnus would know he was putting in an effort for their Patty’s Day date because otherwise, he would have been in one of his usual well-loved sweatshirts that was frayed and holey.

“Why aren’t we just staying here for our date night? Surely one of New York’s five boroughs has a decent celebration for this ridiculous mundane holiday,” Alec asked Magnus from the living room.

Magnus was doing the finishing touches on his outfit and makeup in their bedroom. He looked in the mirror one last time and fixed a loose strand of hair with a twitch of his finger and a flash of blue. He walked out of their bedroom as he replied, “There is no place in New York where they dye a waterway green, my love.”

Alec should be used to both Magnus’ extensive outfits and his beauty after being together for so long. Yet here Alexander stood, stunned. For one thing, Magnus’ outfit was not as sparkly as usual. The only sparkles were in the green-tips of his spiked hair. He was wearing a full emerald green suit with a black top hat that had a matching emerald band. The coat of the suit was an older style, the kind that ended at the hips in the front but the coattails were long in the back. This allowed a full view of the tight green pants covering his long legs. As Alec admired his boyfriend’s beautiful outfit he thought all of Magnus’ suits should be in this style from now on. 

“Is that a new suit? I haven’t seen it before,” Alec asked, trying to hide some of the feelings Magnus’ outfit was bringing out of him. 

Magnus beamed, enjoying the effect he was having on his Alexander. “Actually, Darling, this is a very old suit. I had it made for me about 150 years ago.” Alec’s face was stunned as Magnus continued, “Well at least the jacket, vest, and hat were. Not even I could have gotten away with such tight pants back then,” Magnus said with a mischievous grin.

With that, Alec’s focus was back on Magnus’ pants which were indeed tight. He began to think of all the different ways he could make the pants even tighter before the end of the night. With that thought, Alec returned a smile in his own mischievous way. 

Magnus waved his hands in front of them and a portal appeared, “Shall we, darling?”

Alec took his hand as they walked toward the portal with the Windy City waiting for them on the other side. 

They stepped onto a city street filled with bright green colors and four-leaf clovers in every direction. Alec looked around, realizing that most of the people walking around were also dressed in green outfits with varying degrees of class. Magnus began to walk toward the river with Alec at his side. “I have everything planned out. We have three must-go-to locations but then we can return to whichever place you like most.” 

Alec thought home would be the place he chose but he didn’t want to ruin Magnus’ plans. Magnus was so excited to be spending time with Alexander and doing something new together that wasn’t fighting in a war or saving their friend’s lives. They were halfway across a bridge when Alec looked out at the river. “It doesn’t look green to me, Magnus. Are you sure we are in the right city?” he teased his boyfriend. 

“Hmmm,” Magnus looked slightly disappointed but then smiled. “Oh, I forgot they do that in the morning now. It only lasts two hours or so. I think a few dye spots are floating through,” Magnus then pointed down in the middle of the river, “Like there.”

“I’m pretty sure that is just a normal green tint of the river.” 

“Honestly, Alexander,” Magnus puffed out. Instead of saying more, he decided to just stare at Alec with an _are you trying to ruin all my fun_ glare. Alec returned a sheepish smile and took Magnus’ extended hand as he guided them forward to their first stop of the night. 

It was a cute building that looked like it belonged in 1870’s Germany rather than downtown Chicago. As they entered the Tavern, Alec was surprised to find it packed with people. It was only 7:00 pm so he wondered if these places stayed busy like this the whole night. Moments like this made Alec extremely happy he was not a mundane. He would have hated serving all of these ridiculous people. With all of the crazy outfits and costumes surrounding them, Alec realized this was one of the few times Magnus didn’t stand out because of his clothes. He still caught people’s eye but it was because of his tall, beautifully built body and dazzling charisma. 

Magnus made an order while Alec was looking around, not only out of interest for the new place but also because his shadowhunter side could not be turned off. He had to make sure he knew where all the exits were and if there were any possible threats. He noticed a few horns and a tail belonging to a few different patrons identifying them as warlocks as well as a few pale-skinned people at a table that he was confident were vampires. 

Magnus came back to Alec holding two dark beers and began leading him to an empty high-top table he was sure was not open a minute ago. As they walked he could have sworn he heard their names, _That’s Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane_ , spoken by what he thought might have been a werewolf. Even In Chicago, they were well known to the downworld and shadowhunters alike. To most, they were seen as heroes but there were still many that didn’t trust Magnus for choosing a nephilim or Alec for being in a romantic relationship with a downworlder. He didn’t feel any hostility coming from the other downworlders, though so he relaxed a bit. 

“The bakery a few blocks down made a deal with this Tavern so they serve fresh Irish soda bread with their beers. The bartender said there is a fresh batch on its way and that they would bring it to us when it arrives.” Magnus said enthusiastically. He loved sharing new food and experiences with Alexander. Being a shadowhunter, there has been so much he hasn’t experienced. 

“Soda bread?” Alec asked.

“It is a delicious sweet bread. You’ll love it!” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

Alec smiled back and let himself relax further. Magnus was determined to have a fun evening and he hadn’t let his boyfriend’s negative mood affect him. Alec knew he needed to let go of his grumpy mood so he wouldn’t end up ruining their date night. “Sounds good,” Alec said with a genuine smile. He reached to grab Magnus’ hand on the table and gave a loving squeeze.

They were about halfway through the beers when the soda bread arrived. Magnus pulled one of the corners apart and held it out to Alexander to bite into. The bread was warm and absolutely delicious. The heat of the bread on his lips made him think of other warm things that his lips could be touching and he began to blush. Even though they had been together for well over two years now Alec still blushed frequently and Magnus still loved seeing it. 

“What are you thinking about that is bringing such lovely color to your cheeks, my love?” Magnus asked the question in a very suggestive way that indicated he already had a very good idea of what it might be. 

Alec’s blush deepened a bit. “I was just thinking about all the different _activities_ we would be enjoying tonight,” Alec responded with just as much of a suggestive tint to his voice.

“Well then, we better move on to our next stop so you don’t have to speculate for too long,” Magnus responded holding out his hand to Alexander. Alec took his boyfriend’s hand and with his other hand, he grabbed the rest of the bread before being led through the crowd.

“You’re going to love this club,” Magnus told Alec as they walked out of the tavern-style bar. “It has this,” but Magnus stopped mid-sentence, noticing that something had caught Alexander’s eye across the street and he could feel Alec’s body change into his shadowhunter stance. Magnus followed his gaze and wanted to sigh because he knew his plans were about to be derailed. Down a couple of blocks from them were two figures clad in black gear moving quickly through the sea of green. 

Alec looked back at Magnus with a mixture of determination and an apology for what he was about to ask. Before he could even utter a word Magnus said, “Let’s go, darling.” They both took off running after the shadows so easily tracked through the crowd. Alec and Magnus were less than a block behind when the nephilim made a quick turn into an alley. 

“It’s a Kelpie demon, Magnus,” Alexander said. Situations like these were why Alec always kept his bow and arrow with him safely glamoured on his back. He grabbed the bow and arrow as they turned into the alley. The demon was disguised as a beautiful horse whose mane was made of sparkling water and its eyes were a dark shade of sea green. The Kelpie was cornered but not yet defeated by the two shadowhunters, both of whom had seraph blades drawn.

“Of course,” Magnus said supremely annoyed, “even the Irish demons prefer Chicago.” _This is Paris all over again_ he thought to himself. Magnus knew he should be used to it by now and, for the most part, he was. After all, Alexander’s desire to protect others is one of the many reasons he loves him so dearly. 

Both of the shadowhunters seemed young, probably still teenagers. They kept on swiping at the horse-shaped beast, even though every time their blades made contact with the demon that part of its flesh became water and then turned back into flesh once the blade left. Magnus noticed a small figure of a young woman clutching onto the horse with her whole body. As she turned her head toward them Magnus realized that she was even younger than he thought. Probably twelve years old, at the most. 

Alec had his arrow drawn and, with his always perfect aim, hit the demon right between the eyes. Magnus quickly magiced the girl up so that she was floating above what was now black smoke rapidly disappearing. He gently lowered her to the ground and began walking forward as the other shadowhunters turned to see who had slain the demon. 

“Oh my god, you’re Alec Lightwood,” the young woman said and then looked back at Magnus who was comforting the girl shivering on the ground, “and you’re Magnus Bane.”

“The one and only,” Magnus replied with a half-hearted smile. He needed to think of a better response, this one was getting old. Magnus turned back to the little girl and softly asked, “What is your name sweetie,” as he reached out a hand. Instead of taking his hand she rushed into his arms and whispered her name so quietly Magnus almost missed it.

The young nephilim woman began to approach Magnus realizing she should probably be helping with the mundane. “My name is Sarah,” she said to Magnus and the terrified girl in his arms.

“Hello Sarah, this is Miela, she is about to forget everything that just happened in the past thirty mins but it would be nice if _someone_ could help her find her parents or at least the mundane police,” Magnus responded with both kindness but also as a command.

“Of course,” Sarah replied. With a friendly expression, she reached out a hand to Miela. The young girl took it tentatively and they began walking out to the main street. As they moved past Alec and the other shadowhunter Magnus waved his hand and his blue magic pulled the memories away from Miela. He could see the fear slowly leave and her shoulders relaxed a bit. Magnus sighed, relieved and suddenly much more tired than he wanted to be. 

The other shadowhunter, maybe sixteen years old, had been scowling this whole time. Once Sarah and Miela were out of the alley he finally spoke, “That was our assignment, our demon to kill. We had it cornered.” 

Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t take his words personally. He could see Jace at sixteen responding in the same way. So determined to prove himself. “I am sure you would have-”

“We definitely didn’t need a _warlock’s_ help,” the boy sneered as if help from a warlock was the worst possible thing to ever happen to him. 

Alexander’s indifference quickly became anger. He was about to defend his love but Magnus chimed in first, “Oh sad little nephilim, I wasn’t helping you. I was helping that young girl that you seemed to have forgotten so easily amid your failure to know how to properly slay a demon.”

The young nephilim’s face went beet red with anger, “Sarah and I had it covered. You just budged in before I could make the killing blow.”

“Oh, shut up, Nate.” Sarah had just returned. “And you ought to show them more respect. My dad says that Alec Lightwood will be Consul one day. You don’t want to be on his bad side, do you?” Sarah’s words had shocked Nate into silence. He most definitely did not want to be on the future Consul’s bad side but his pride and embarrassment kept him from apologizing.

Pleased with herself, Sarah then turned to Magnus and Alec, “Thank you so much for your help and it is an honor to meet _both_ of you,” she emphasized the word ‘both’ to make it clear that she did not share Nate’s prejudiced views. “We would have never guessed the killing blow had to be between the eyes.” She continued smiling warmly at them.

“Thank you for your kind words, but I’m never going to be Consul. It is very kind of your father to say though,” Alec responded with an equally kind expression toward Sarah. She grinned back as though she was confident that her father’s prediction was just confirmed by Alec’s words.

“Well, we will leave you to enjoy your date. We need to go back and file a report.” Sarah said with another smile and took Nate’s arm and began to pull him away with his face still holding onto a scowl. 

“Goodbye, _Sarah_ ,” Magnus and Alec said in unison.

Magnus turned to Alexander, “I know I said we should go to two more places but that was more exhausting than I care to admit. Plus, this seems like a perfect place to create a portal.”

Alec sighed in relief, “Home sounds perfect.”

They returned to their flat and saw Chairman Meow curled up enjoying some show tunes type of music pouring in from the streets below. 

“That doesn’t sound very Irish,” Alec said, not understanding mundane holidays at all.

“But it is romantic Alexander, and all holidays are romantic” Magnus began to dance around Alec, and the exhaustion they had been feeling seemed to disappear. Magnus began to sing along with the music flowing through the window, “I think they meant it when they said you can’t buy love, now I know you can rent it,” Magnus continued signing and Alec was thoroughly enjoy his dance moves and the way his boyfriend was looking at him with lustful hunger. 

Magnus’ dancing became more provocative with every move of his hips, “I’ve longed to discover, something as true as this is, so with a thousand sweet kisses,” Alec couldn’t take it any longer. Magnus was torturing him with this ridiculous song. Magnus raised his hands as he belted out “I’ll cover you-” He was then immediately cut off by Alec grabbing him close and kissing him. After a few minutes, Magnus pulled away with a satisfied grin that quickly turned into a teasing pout, “Alexander,” he said a little breathless, “was my singing so bad you had to kiss me to make me stop?”

“No, Magnus, your dancing was just that _enticing._ I couldn’t wait any longer,” Alec brought their lips together again.

As they kissed, Magnus slowly began to move them until Alec’s back hit the brick post. Alexander gave the cutest gasp at the impact. Magnus took this opportunity to start covering his love with his own sweet kisses. He began right below Alexander’s ear, moving excruciatingly slow down his neck and then to his collarbone. Magnus reached under his sweater and slowly moved up to his chest with cold hands which brought out a few more delicious gasps from his Alexander. As Magnus looked down, he noticed his lover’s pants were looking awfully tight. “Well, that looks like it needs some attention.”

Alec followed his gaze down but quickly looked over to Magnus’ green pants which were also growing tighter. Before Magnus’ hand could reach past Alexander’s belt he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist and then slid down to his hand to intertwine their fingers. Magnus looked up and he could see that Alexander’s eyes were pleading and his mouth was partly open as he was struggling to put his thoughts into words which was always difficult when Magnus was touching him.

“Bedroom?” Magnus asked.

“Bedroom!” Alexander exclaimed with a sigh of gratitude. Magnus smiled up with the pleasure of knowing exactly the effect he was having on his Alexander. Magnus took the hand that was not trapped by Alec and began to tease him by dragging it across his chest and slowly moving down his abs.

“By the angel, Magnus, please,” Alexander begged. Magnus moved his hand away from its downward trajectory and brought their intertwined hands to his lips and gave Alec’s hand a slow soft kiss. Magnus turned to slowly saunter toward their bedroom with Alec being pulled behind him and both of them enjoying every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to @CJ||The Smutty One for beating and @Cor321 for helping me with the title. I would also like to thank everyone from the Malec Discord Server for being the most beautiful, welcoming, supporting, and kind people I have ever met!


End file.
